


Пожиная бурю

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Решаясь на конфликт — готовься пожинать его плоды. Понимал ли это Майкрофт Холмс? Само собой. Понимали ли это его работодатели? Разумеется. Понимал ли это Джим Мориарти? Конечно.Впрочем, каждый ветер порождает свою бурю.





	Пожиная бурю

**Author's Note:**

> Ставим предупреждение ООС — ибо слабо верим в реальность таких отношений между старшим Холмсом и Мориарти (к нашему огромнейшему сожалению). Ни Холмс, ни Мориарти не станут жертвовать привычным и желанным для них образом жизни во имя сантиментов. Ну а если авторам (нам то есть) очень хочется...

Пальцы не дрожат, пока он расплачивается с киоскером и вытаскивает сигарету из пачки. Можно поздравить себя с таким самоконтролем. В моменты острых кризисов он часто поздравлял себя с подобными… приятными мелочами.   
О проблемах он запрещает себе думать. Не на улице. Слишком много людей, и камер тоже хватает. Намётанный глаз выцепляет и камеры, и агентов, и спецагентов. В очень редкие минуты своей жизни он жалел, что отличается от большинства людей. Насколько лучше бы было лично ему, будь он и в самом деле скромным госслужащим, который прогуливается солнечным весенним днём по Гайд-парку, не различая обычного прохожего и опытного боевика. Впрочем, нет, об этом тоже сейчас не надо. В конце концов – солнце, свежая зелень листвы, мягкий ветер, сигарета в пальцах…   
…сигаретный дым отчётливо горчит. А может быть, и не дым вовсе.   
Без особого удовольствия Майкрофт Холмс заставляет себя докурить, законопослушно выбрасывает окурок в ближайшую урну и лишь тогда позволяет себе направиться к выходу. Ступая на тротуар, он напоминает себе, что надо ловить такси – правительственный автомобиль за ним больше не подъедет. Забираясь в ядовито-жёлтую машину, он добросовестно попытается вспомнить – а когда он в последний раз садился в кэб? Столь незначительная информация в памяти не отложилась.   
Дома он проверяет пропущенные вызовы, отзванивается родителям и брату, заверяет, что с ним всё в порядке и результат полностью его устроил. Ему привычно не верят. Он столь же привычно не удивляется.   
Тяжесть телефона в руке давит невыполненным обещанием. Пока не выполненным. Смысла выполнять лично он не видит, но… с другой стороны, а что ему стоит? За много лет в политике Майкрофт давно приучил себя к простому правилу: не оставлять неоплаченных долгов и не иметь неисполненных клятв. Менять хорошие правила кажется нерациональным – даже если в политику он больше никогда не вернётся.   
Трубку на том конце снимают после второго гудка.   
– Я обещал позвонить, – как можно суше сообщает он, глядя с высоты своего двадцать третьего этажа в куда более высокое небо.   
– Ты обещал сразу же, – в чужом голосе обида, так похожая на искреннюю. – Впрочем, ладно… тебе я и не такое прощу.   
– Я обещал в тот же день, – мягко возражает он. – Из тех кабинетов сразу же не звонят.   
– Поверю твоей памяти, – не спорят с ним. – Ладно, до встречи.   
Майкрофт усмехается, с лёгким усилием сглатывая вновь горчащую слюну, и падает в кресло. Вот и всё, теперь все клятвы исполнены, долги розданы… надо наслаждаться заслуженной свободой. На часах – без четверти полдень. Чем заняться – он решительно не представляет. В последний раз он был в отпуске… м-да. За полгода до назначения на свой… скромный правительственный пост. Он привык, что каждый день расписан разве что не посекундно. В редкие относительно свободные минуты он работал со справками, отчётами, планами, проектами… дома, садясь за ужин, держал под рукой блокнот, куда записывал планы на утро. И заметки о прошедшем дне. Много чего записывал.   
Сейчас в его квартире не осталось ни одной рабочей записки, зато времени – часы.   
Что делают люди, когда им нечего делать?   
От идеи включить телевизор его передёргивает. Мысль выйти на улицу отвращает – держать лицо ему сегодня тяжело. Навестить Шерлока, родителей… нет-нет-нет, хотя бы не сегодня. Сочувствие родных и чувство вины брата – абсолютно не то, что ему сейчас требуется. Залезть в интернет, попытаться поработать с общедоступной информацией? Это всё равно что пить растворимый кофе после того, как привык к элитным сортам.   
Опыт и не раз уже проклятый аналитический дар безжалостно подсказывают, что завтра ему позвонят со службы… пока-ещё-уже-бывшей службы и предложат место в каком-нибудь отделе. С вероятностью свыше девяносто процентов – в аналитическом. Разумеется, не на руководящую должность. Да даже если руководящую… управлять штатом аналитиков после того, как фактически правил страной, – унизительная замена. На которую он согласится – чтобы не сойти с ума. И тот, кто ему позвонит, об этом знает. Оба будут исходить из элементарной предпосылки: куда ему ещё деваться, собственно говоря?  
Отсюда вывод – руководящая должность маловероятна. Зачем давать сразу большой кусок, если объект и на мелочь согласится с неизбежностью? Азы торговли, разведки и дипломатии.   
От не слишком приятных размышлений отвлекает звонок в дверь. Отпирая замок, Майкрофт напоминает сам себе, что охраны у него больше нет и в ближайшие сутки не будет. Потом – зависит от предложенного поста, но всё равно вряд ли. Слежка – может быть, но не охрана. Так что собственная безопасность теперь – лично его забота.   
Эта самая безопасность не волнует ни на йоту. В какой-то момент Майкрофт ловит себя на мысли, что выстрел в упор прямо сейчас его даже не расстроит.   
– Привет, Большой брат, – ухмыляется ему Джеймс Мориарти, едва Майкрофт открывает дверь. И протягивает букет бело-вишнёвых гладиолусов.   
Можно, конечно, язвительно поинтересоваться – каким именно ядом напичканы цветы. Но в ответ Джеймс заявит, что останется в квартире на ночь – наедине с Майкрофтом и букетом. Если не спрашивать ни о чём – подсказывает тот самый проклятый дар – всё равно останется. Разницы никакой. Холмс молча отступает от двери, позволяя войти… даже не сказать что и совсем уж нежданному гостю. 

Первая его встреча с криминальным гением произошла одиннадцать лет назад, и абсолютно случайно для обоих. Встретились на какой-то светской вечеринке, где Майкрофт в непринуждённой обстановке проверял систему безопасности дома. В тот вечер старший Холмс едва не ежеминутно вспоминал брата – его вердикт был бы прост и короток: только клинический идиот мог предложить этот дом для хранения даже отдельных разделов ведомственного архива. Поколебавшись, именно такой текст смс он направил руководителю службы безопасности. Обычно Холмс себе таких выходок не позволял, но… в конце концов, по легенде он выпил не менее четырёх бокалов. Имеет выпивший человек право на небольшие вольности, тем более что оценка безукоризненно точна? Для официального отчета, понятное дело, потребуется подобрать более дипломатичные формулировки. В рамках задания официальный отчёт он должен начать примерно через два дня.   
Раз уж сложилось всё удачно – и работа выполнена добросовестно и досрочно, и ночь полностью свободна – Майкрофт не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии покинуть вечеринку с молодым соблазнительным брюнетом. Страсть и опытность случайного любовника стали приятной неожиданностью, зато некоторые вопросы под утро… чуть-чуть выбились за рамки банального любопытства. Отправляясь домой – переодеваться и готовиться к работе – Майкрофт сообразил, что именно царапнуло в разговорах, и отдал распоряжение проверить любовника по полной программе. Обозвал себя перестраховщиком и параноиком, но результаты проверки подтвердили: для его должности паранойя – не порок.   
К следующей – якобы случайной – встрече он уже успел полностью вооружиться. И в прямом смысле, и в переносном. Несмотря ни на что встреча доставила удовольствие: приятный такой обмен точно выверенными уколами, тщательно взвешенной информацией и раздевающими взглядами. Заходящее солнце пробивалось сквозь проёмы готических окон и золотило зелень на руинах церкви Дунстан-Ист, воздух был насыщен опьяняющим запахом гладиолусов какого-то нового сорта, и, не иначе как одурев от ароматов, Майкрофт привычно сказал чистую правду – что лишь должность удерживает от более тесного общения со столь восхитительным… партнёром. Тон, которым он говорил самую чистую правду, всегда вызывал у собеседников язвительную усмешку в духе «ага, ага, так я и поверил в такую чушь». Против обыкновения, Мориарти глянул излишне серьёзно… конечно, усмехнулся тут же, но вдруг потребовал клятву позвонить сразу же, как Майкрофт уйдёт с госслужбы. Требование позабавило – уходить в ближайшие годы из правительства он не обирался. Собственный ответ Холмс помнил дословно: «Обещаю, что позвоню в тот же день, Джеймс».   
– Что ж, тогда обещаю не убивать тебя… до ухода с поста, – ухмыльнулся в ответ Мориарти и отвернулся, зачем-то оборвав полураспустившийся бутон с ближайшего цветка. – И не приближать срок твоего ухода. По крайней мере, лично.   
Последние слова прозвучали уже из-под стрельчатой арки выхода. За аркой ненавязчиво маячил один из агентов, с интересом разглядывая вьющийся по стене плющ. Холмс чуть качнул головой, пытаясь понять – как агент, стоя спиной к нему, способен разглядеть его жест. Понять не получилось, однако задерживать Мориарти никто не стал. Путь по поросшим мхом камням для Майкрофта оказался усыпанным бело-вишнёвыми лепестками. Если в этом и был какой-то символ, то правительственный аналитик его не распознал. 

***  
В следующий раз, когда Майкрофт глядит на часы, уже смеркается. Что ж, вопрос, как можно приятно провести свободное время, решился неожиданно легко. Майкрофт целует влажное от пота плечо, под недовольным взглядом тёмно-карих глаз тянется к телефону и заказывает ужин в знакомом ресторане.   
– Ты к трубке с таким видом тянулся, будто придумал решение ближневосточного кризиса, – улыбается Джеймс, провокационно потягиваясь под тонкой простынёй. – Я уж заподозрил, что ты сейчас своим… этим… будешь руководящие директивы раздавать.   
– Обойдутся, – бездумно отмахивается Майкрофт и запоздало понимает… и впрямь – обойдутся. – Джеймс, если ты сейчас скажешь, что тебе мало, то я посоветую выбрать любовника помоложе.   
– Если бы моя провокация удалась, то любовника помоложе пришлось бы выбирать тебе, – облизывается Мориарти в ответ. – Потому что мой затраханный труп нашли б на какой-нибудь свалке.   
Зараза он всё-таки – с удивляющей самого себя нежностью Майкрофт ерошит чужие короткие волосы, а потом всё же выбирается из разворошенной постели.   
– Ошибаешься, Джеймс, твоё тело я отдам Шерлоку, – завязывая халат, вслух сообщает он. – Давно я брату подарки не делал.   
– О! Так вот почему Шерлок химию выбрал… один брат избавляется от противников, а второй – от улик, – Мориарти хохочет, тоже поднимаясь и заматываясь в простынь. – А чтоб никто ничего не подумал, братья каждодневно исполняют ритуальный танец грызущихся альф. И ведь даже если в холодильнике Шерлока найдут мои глаза и пальцы, то никто в этом ничего странного не увидит! Господа Холмсы, я в восхищении.   
– Мне ревновать к Шерлоку или к себе? – улыбается Майкрофт в ответ.   
Они лениво целуются, ожидая доставки заказа, и это оказывается неожиданно приятным – просто обнимать, ласкать, целовать, никуда не торопясь, не стремясь достичь разрядки… даже не сильно стремясь возбудить и возбудиться. Обычно на такое вот… времяпровождение как раз времени и не хватало. А сейчас всё равно заняться больше нечем… да и не слишком хочется.   
А главное – можно продолжать обниматься и после того, как заказ привезли…   
– Не ожидал, что тебе по вкусу подобные… сентиментальные нежности, – всё же шепчет Майкрофт, слизывая с пальцев Джеймса сливочный соус.   
Самым банальным был бы ответ, что на самом деле нежности нравятся Майкрофту. Или что Майкрофт ещё многого не знает о любовнике.   
– Ну, не в нашем же возрасте в БДСМ-клубы идти, – фыркают ему вместо этого.   
Да уж… банальным Джеймс не был никогда. Майкрофт смеётся, попытавшись представить свой дряблый животик, нависающий над обтягивающими кожаными штанами. Вылавливает из сливочного соуса очередной кусок мяса и скармливает его любовнику.   
– Думаю, БДСМ-этап мы уже прошли.   
– А, так тогда тебя это развлекло? – палец ощутимо кусают.   
Майкрофт укоризненно поднимает бровь:   
– Ну, мне ведь тоже были нужны… острые ощущения в жизни.   
– Угу. Шерлок тебя, значит, не позвал на вылазку на секретную базу, а пострадал я, как всегда.   
– Какие для меня-то там острые ощущения? Все бы скучно вытягивались во весь рост и предупредительно распахивали двери. То ли дело – беседы с тобой. Сапёр на минном поле – и то в большей безопасности.   
– Люблю твои комплименты, – улыбается Мориарти. – Жаль, не вовремя закончился соус.   
– Есть ещё шоколадный. К десерту.   
– Твою предусмотрительность я тоже люблю.   
– Ну, как же британское правительство – и без стратегических запасов?   
Эмпирическим путём они выясняют, что шоколадный соус слизывать с пальцев… и не только пальцев, ничуть не менее приятно. 

– Что собираешься делать… дальше? – интересуется Джеймс гораздо позже, когда заканчивается десерт и пустеют кофейные чашки.   
Думать о вероятности завтрашнего звонка неохота.   
– Понятия не имею, – пожимает он плечом.   
– Бывал когда-нибудь в Сиднее?   
– Это ты из вежливости спрашиваешь или навыки потерял?   
– Чёрт, Майкрофт, не заставляй меня вспоминать досье, а? Да, знаю, две командировки, в двухтысячном и в седьмом, но давай хоть притворимся обычными людьми.   
– Поправь своё досье – в седьмом я был в Мельбурне. И нет, Джеймс, я никогда не притворяюсь с любовниками. Предлагаешь слетать с тобой?   
– Там будет сольное выступление Такуэлла. Никогда вживую не слышал. Не соблазнительно?   
Майкрофт вновь оценивает перспективы… завтрашнего звонка. И вновь тянется к основательно искусанным – между прочим, им же – губам. Если честно, то он не любит валторну. Но тут же не в музыке дело…   
– Не возражаешь, если я дам ответ завтра? – мягко интересуется он. 

***  
Просыпается он рано – даже раньше обычного – но чувствует себя полностью отдохнувшим. Мышцы приятно ноют, а лёгкий дискомфорт отвыкшего от пассивного секса тела не портит общую картину. Спине тепло – Джеймс обнимает его, как плюшевую игрушку, и, судя по всему, сны ему снятся весьма… сладостные. Майкрофт осторожно поворачивается в объятиях, стараясь не разбудить любовника, и лениво упорядочивает в голове планы на ближайшие три недели. Присутствие Джеймса сейчас воспринимается с искренней благодарностью – тем более что он ненамного уступает как аналитик и ничуть не хуже знает психологию… а также азы торговли, разведки и всего прочего.   
А потом он осторожно касается зацелованных губ, втягивая податливое сонное тело в объятия. Утренняя близость не имеет ничего общего с их вчерашними безумствами – сплошная нежность, мягкая и уютная. Джеймс вообще просыпается не сразу, лишь слабо стонет, принимая в себя, и первые минуты в его открывшихся глазах туманится недоумение пополам с удовольствием. Будто дикую кошку кто-то погладил по загривку, и она не может понять, отчего так хорошо. Опасная дикая кошка, но как же великолепна…   
– Ягуар мой, – шепчет Майкрофт, губами лаская раскрасневшееся ухо.   
Он не привык делать комплименты в такие… минуты, и получается не особо удачно. Джеймс выгибается навстречу, сплетая ноги с его, и опадает, выдыхая:   
– В смысле – тебе… «Ягуар» подарить? XJ, как обычно, или… другой выберешь?   
– Сволочь ты у меня.   
– Так за то и… терпишь, нет разве? 

***  
Телефон звонит за два часа до ланча – Патриссон, зам главы аналитиков, как Майкрофт и предполагал. Майкрофт дипломатично делает вид, будто не рассчитал вероятность звонка ещё вчера, через час после своей… добровольной отставки. Патриссон столь же дипломатично делает вид, будто верит в искреннее недоумение собеседника. Разумеется, Холмс принимает приглашение на ланч и отказывается от предложения прислать машину – выбранный аналитиком ресторан находится совсем недалеко.   
У гардероба он замирает, выбирая одежду. Хочется заставить собеседника понервничать – и в то же время даже на неофициальную встречу идти в ресторан в джемпере Майкрофт физически не в состоянии. Равно как без галстука или в рубашке не на запонках… строго говоря, рубашек на пуговицах в его гардеробе не водится. Что ж… понервничать аналитиков он заставит каким-нибудь другим образом. Пока что будет оправдывать ожидания.   
До выхода у него ещё есть четверть часа, и Майкрофт лезет в сеть, смотрит концертные программы крупнейших театров, бронирует ложу на этот и завтрашний вечер. Разумеется, на своё имя. Вероятность, что Патриссону сообщат об этом, он оценивает в районе пяти процентов – привычка округлять шансы противника в большую сторону.   
То, что бывший подчинённый так легко оказывается записан в команду противников, – удручает, но не удивляет.   
К ресторану они подходят одновременно и оба на абсолютном автомате поддерживают светскую беседу, пока их ведут к столику. Мысли у обоих, без сомнения, далеки от темы беседы, обоих это не смущает. Профессиональная деформация, наложенная на традиции. До кофе важные вопросы не решают и даже не поднимают.   
– Многие сожалеют… о столь жёстком решении, – наконец сворачивает Патриссон к запланированной теме. – Сейчас оно кажется… несколько поспешным.   
Майкрофт чуть наклоняет голову, с лёгкой укоризной глядя на бывшего подчинённого. Подчинённый то ли не понимает, то ли делает вид… что ж, оба таких варианта Майкрофт предусматривал.  
– Принятое решение лично мне представлялось наиболее вероятным, – поглаживая пальцем волнистый край чашечки, сообщает он. – К моему счастью, именно оно ещё и в наибольшей степени меня устраивало.   
Теперь с укоризной смотрит Патриссон. Холмс бесстрастно улыбается – платить откровенностью за игру он не намерен. Телефон настойчиво вибрирует в кармане – он тёплым тоном обещает брату перезвонить и почти сразу кладёт трубку.   
– Мартин, давайте не будем тратить время друг друга, – предлагает он, убирая телефон в карман. – Решение, принятое в связи с инцидентом с Магнуссеном, было… достаточно мягким. После того как Шерлок понадобился для ликвидации проблемы Мориарти… что ж, я рад, что его преданность короне оценили. Но сам факт, что за моей спиной было принято решение оставить Мориарти в покое и прекратить расследование, говорит о многом. Продолжать работу в таких условиях я бы просто не смог. Так что моя… добровольная отставка лично меня более чем устраивает. Надеюсь, это всё, что вас беспокоило?   
Патриссон морщится, и Майкрофт ловит себя на невольном сочувствии к бывшему подчинённому. Он и впрямь хороший сотрудник, очень хороший, однако, как и большинство аналитиков, абсолютно неспособен на силовые решения. А уж нарушение предписанных инструкций… с лёгкой иронией Майкрофт осознаёт, что аналитики исходили из единственного варианта событий: за сутки этот умник Холмс на стенку полезть должен. И ведь были бы правы… если бы не Джеймс вчера.   
– Однако Ваши способности, сэр, были в некотором смысле… уникальными, – поколебавшись, аналитик упорно пытается вернуться в намеченное русло диалога. – И за их счёт уникальной является и Ваша личность. Скажите, кстати, а как Вы себе представляете своё будущее?   
Майкрофт кончиками пальцев барабанит по столу в ритме Аппассионаты. В его досье должны фигурировать ненависть к мюзиклам и любовь к симфонической музыке. В досье Патриссона музыка не фигурирует вообще.   
– Я же не пророк, Мартин, – разрешает он себе лёгкую провокацию. – Хотя вот в ближайшем будущем надеюсь пообщаться с родителями. Ну и с братом, разумеется. На дальнейшее… я не привык строить планы вне рабочих рамок.   
Аналитик заметно успокаивается, когда разговор сворачивает в нужную сторону, и чуть кивает кому-то за спиной Майкрофта. Холмс позволяет себе сделать вид, будто верит, что Патриссон вот так поздоровался с каким-нибудь знакомым. Потом ловит себя на мысли, что ему, пожалуй, нравится так много позволять себе.   
– У нас освободилась вакансия в отделе военно-научных разработок, – тем временем сообщает аналитик, доверительно наклоняясь к Майкрофту. – Разумеется, устройство на ту должность требует определённых формальностей, но… мы же знаем Вас, мистер Холмс, так что – в порядке исключения – я бы допустил Вас к работе даже завтра. Мне казалось, Вам в своё время…   
Холмс слушает с мягкой улыбкой, оценивая ситуацию. Точность собственного прогноза особо не удивляет.   
– Мартин, после моего… предыдущего поста браться за науку? – он позволяет себе проявить лёгкую тень оскорблённости.   
Патриссон хмурится, но этот вариант был явно просчитан.   
– Мистер Холмс, хотел бы заметить, что официально – именно с предыдущего наименования поста – для Вас это будет повышением. А насчёт неофициальных… кхм… эмоций – Вы и сами озвучили, что для Вас это был наиболее благоприятный выход.   
– Мартин, вообще-то я говорил о другом, – со змеиной улыбкой и самым смиренным тоном возражает Майкрофт. – Не думаю, что так быстро смогу переключиться с внешней и внутренней политики на научные исследования. Полагаю, что в целях сохранения эффективности работы отдела Вам стоит пригласить другую… кандидатуру. Если у Вас заранее заготовлены документы, так есть человек, ради кого даже фамилию в пропуске менять не придётся.   
Оба отлично понимают, что другая кандидатура с близким потенциалом и подходящей фамилией сразу пошлёт аналитиков куда подальше, и очень убедительно пошлёт. Вниз по лестнице, прямо из гостиной на Бейкер-стрит. Кстати, да… Майкрофт как-то не подумал, что теперь рычаги их влияния на Шерлока тоже будут утрачены. До сего дня проблемы правительства Шерлок решал либо при ну очень интересном деле, либо в виде одолжения брату. Что ж. Не его трудности.   
– Я… припоминаю, что в отделе внешних связей тоже была…   
Майкрофт улыбается – вчера утром, когда он передавал дела своему преемнику, у аналитиков не было ни одной вакансии, а сейчас вот выясняется, что за сутки отдел едва не на половину опустел. Очень убедительно. А если он захочет космос курировать – для него создадут самостоятельное направление? Чёрт возьми, это было бы даже… почти лестно.   
– Знаете, Мартин, я только что осознал – я больше десяти лет не был в отпуске, – с мягчайшей улыбкой произносит он заранее заготовленную фразу. – Пожалуй, что отставку мне следует воспринимать как подарок судьбы. Будет возможность отдохнуть… возможно, попутешествовать… уже спокойно посетить те страны, куда вылетал лишь на задания. Пожалуй, именно так я и буду… её воспринимать.   
Он встаёт, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Патриссон поднимается вслед за ним, с трудом скрывая досаду.   
– Вы же понимаете, что подобное предложение делают один раз? – с лёгкой угрозой интересуется он.   
– Бросьте, Мартин, даже для меня оно уже второе.   
Выходя из кафе, он видит на тротуаре напротив Джеймса, с бледным и раздражённым видом глядящего на него. Но прежде чем Холмс успевает хотя бы кивнуть любовнику, тот садится в машину и уезжает. 

Домой Майкрофт возвращается часа через три и ничуть не удивляется, видя начищенные туфли из тонкой кожи, небрежно сброшенные у вешалки. Собственно, чему удивляться-то?   
– Ничего, что я так… без разрешения? – язвительным тоном интересуется Мориарти, уютно устроившийся в любимом кресле Майкрофта.   
– После твоей фотосессии в Тауэре? Джеймс, остальные твои вторжения можно считать приятными мелочами.   
Он уже успел определить причины раздражения любовника и мог бы слегка подразнить его… не хочет. Бесспорно, Джеймс отлично сознавал вчера, что делал, – за одно это Майкрофт искренне ему благодарен. Так что он садится на подлокотник кресла и мягко вплетает пальцы в жестковатые кудри, пытаясь сначала жестами дать понять, что всё хорошо.   
– Я так понимаю, тебя уже позвали обратно? – Мориарти первым нарушает молчание.   
– Да… думаю, мы оба ещё вчера это предполагали, – Майкрофт улыбается, но улыбка пропадает втуне. Джеймс просто не смотрит на него. Приходится форсировать разговор. – Там готовы – разумеется, в порядке особого исключения – дать мне допуск прямо завтра.   
– Угу, – Джеймс так и не поднимает головы, но и увернуться от ласкающих пальцев не пытается. – То есть у нас с тобой есть только сегодня, а билеты на завтра в Сидней можно не бронировать.   
– Билеты в Сидней… если у тебя нет других планов, то я бы хотел посетить «Ласточку» под управлением Смита, недели через три, – тёмно-карие глаза наконец-то смотрят на него, и Майкрофт вновь улыбается. – А сегодня в Альберт-холле будет оркестр Джеймса Ласта. Вроде бы его хвалят. Не желаешь сходить?   
– Не в твоём вкусе, – усмехается Мориарти, глядя с лёгким недоверием.   
Обидно. Вроде бы, в отличие от того же Шерлока, старший Холмс ничего такого о себе не декларировал, но даже любовник (по совместительству – опаснейший враг) отчего-то уверен в его повенчанности с работой. Потом недоумение сменяется заметной насмешкой… примерно такую реакцию Майкрофт и ожидал, если честно. Ну да, если завтра с утра он возвращается на службу…   
– Я бы всё же рискнул оценить сам, – осторожно настаивает он. Джеймс поджимает и чуть надменно кривит губы, а Майкрофт удерживается от победной улыбки.   
– Нет, прости, но на сегодня у меня другие планы. Вот если б ты хотя бы вчера предупредил – другое дело.   
– Хорошо, пойдём с тобой завтра, – покладисто соглашается старший Холмс, доставая бумажник. – Тогда сегодня вытащу в оперу Шерлока. Не возражаешь, если билеты на завтра я отдам тебе? 

Ближайшие недели внезапно заполняются кучей малозначительных мелочей. В первую очередь – возвращением в клуб, где ему непривычно не с кем общаться. При его скорости чтения и запоминания газеты хватает на двенадцать минут. Зато он находит время перечитать и выучить Божественную комедию. Разумеется, на языке оригинала – перевод он помнит ещё с Оксфорда.   
Ещё он вытаскивает в Лондон родителей и старательно посещает с ними все значимые выставки. По вечерам выходит с ними на столь любимые ими мюзиклы. Совмещение приятного – для родителей – и полезного для себя, объясняет он Джеймсу как-то глубокой ночью. После третьего посещения театра _нужные_ люди встречаются ему едва не каждый вечер.   
Через неделю время, проводимое в Диогене, из натужно растянутого превращается в стремительно летящее, а читать уже не получается. Слишком много людей желают обсудить с ним… различные вещи. По большей части Майкрофт нужен этим людям куда как сильнее, чем они ему. Самому Майкрофту требуется лишь проверка имеющихся у него связей и возможностей. Секретных вещей он не обсуждает, двух агентов с бывшей работы деликатно осаживает и вообще старательно поддерживает образ типичного английского джентльмена на пенсии.   
Еще неделю спустя от… так сказать, преемника поступает полугодовой абонемент в ложу Королевской оперы. Подарок он отклоняет со всеми приличествующими извинениями – честно пояснив, что желает провести время с семьёй и уже приобрёл все необходимые билеты на ближайшее время, а в дальнейшем планирует отдохнуть за границей.   
А затем старательно реализует эти планы.   
– Сбыча мечт, – фыркает Джеймс, опускаясь рядом с ним в самолётное кресло. – Но я не верю, что это продлится дольше нескольких недель. Трёх, по моим оценкам.   
Совсем ещё недавно Майкрофт бы с ним согласился. Три недели – это самый максимум. Он всегда был трудоголиком. Только вот сейчас он обнаружил, что не обязательно надевать правительственные кандалы, чтобы заниматься любимым делом.   
– Вроде ты зарекался предугадывать наши поступки, – напоминает он. – Впрочем, твой прогноз легко проверить, не правда ли?   
Голос бортпроводницы вежливо просит пристегнуть ремни.   
Майкрофт сжимает пальцы любовника и думает, что в Австралии есть не только Сидней.

***  
Обещанные Джимом самому себе три недели не заканчиваются. В Сиднее они проводят не пару дней, а пару недель, а затем летят в Литчфилд – хороший контраст после знаменитой оперы. Отсутствие теперь у Майкрофта официальной должности ничуть тому не мешает – личные-то связи никуда не делись. Эти самые личные связи профессионально осматривают Мориарти и всякий раз приподнимают бровь, обнаруживая в документах имя Стивена Галлахера. И тут же предлагая побывать на водопаде Джим-Джим. К концу отпуска это название вызывает нервный смех. Без объяснения причин Холмс наотрез отказывается посещать Мельбурн. Позднее, добравшись до досье, Джим радуется, что сразу же не стал настаивать.   
Из Австралии они летят в Барселону – Стивена Галлахера, известного специалиста по компьютерной безопасности, часто приглашают крупные компании… если могут позволить себе оплатить его услуги. Пока Джим абсолютно законно взламывает чужие компьютеры, Майкрофт делает вид, что любуется творениями Гауди. А может, и впрямь любуется – в архитектуре у них вкусы кардинально не совпали. Джиму это не мешает – в Лондоне, слава Создателю, оплывших балкончиков и прочих завихрений не имеется.   
От преступной деятельности приходится отказаться совсем – попробуй тут нарушить закон, когда рядом с тобой в режиме 24 на 7 находится лучший британский аналитик. С безлимитной помощью со стороны единственного в мире детектива-консультанта. Когда Джим так и поясняет это Шерлоку, тот долго смеётся, а потом жалеет, что раньше не подложил к Джиму в койку хотя бы Лейстреда.   
– Ты б ещё этого… как его… Диммока предложил, – фыркает Мориарти в ответ.   
Развлечений, впрочем, хватает и так. Мориарти – как бы немного втайне от Майкрофта – перенастраивает защиту его почты. Исключительно чтобы одна кудрявая зараза не читала их переписку. Не то что он хоть раз писал Майкрофту – пока что они расстаются не дольше чем на несколько часов в день – но мало ли. На будущее. И вообще… незачем. Защиту пытаются взломать достаточно часто, но пока что безуспешно. Отчасти помогает привычка Майкрофта с интервалом в четыре дня менять пароли. Которые он, разумеется, ни на что не намекая, не забывает сообщить Джеймсу.   
Ещё приходится осваивать нелёгкую профессию блоггера – после перенастройки почты младший Холмс угрожает принять предложение правительства, если не будет знать, где находится брат и жив ли он на текущий момент. Движок блога менее совершенен, так что его периодически взламывают: чаще всего как раз Шерлок, не менее двух раз – явно спецслужбы. Трижды по блогу прошлось неизвестное лицо, методично уничтожившее большинство фотографий и оставившее в комментариях инициалы МХ. После таких ежедневных тренировок выявление хакера, проникшего в бостонское отделение АйСи Фармасьютикалз, кажется детской забавой, а гонорар, полученный за латание дыр в их системе безопасности, – незаслуженным доходом. Поездкой в Бостон Майкрофт не особо доволен – всю неделю, что они там провели, шли проливные дожди. Джеймс демонстративно удивляется – а зачем тогда Майкрофту вообще нужен зонт? Они стояли на балконе отеля, губы старшего Холмса были твердые и суховатые, мерная дробь дождя заглушала шум крови, и ответ на свой вопрос – если он вообще прозвучал – Джим не помнит. 

Все эти месяцы Майкрофт очень старательно пытается удержаться от чтения новостей. Совсем самоизолироваться, разумеется, не выходит – есть же радио в машинах, телевизоры в маленьких кафе, новостной спам в интернете. Джеймс изредка видит, как знакомо кривятся тонкие губы на бесстрастном лице, и старается в такие минуты отойти подальше.   
Один раз он пытается поднять эту тему… когда оба, взмокшие и расслабленные, лежат на кровати после приятно встреченного утра. Наверное, не самый подходящий момент, но потом у Майкрофта на весь день назначены консультации. Бывшие коллеги периодически – когда ситуации совсем уж кажутся безвыходными – звонят. В последнее время безвыходные ситуации валятся, как из дырявого мешка.   
– Джеймс, тебя я винить в своей отставке точно не стану, – останавливает Майкрофт его осторожные, издалека начатые расспросы. – Решение Шерлока не мог предусмотреть никто… даже я допускал такой вариант с вероятностью около трёх процентов. Твоё телешоу… я сознаю, что к отставке привело именно оно. Но этим ты спас мне брата, так что никакой злости за выступление я не чувствую. Вообще никакой, поверь мне. Я же говорил тебе, что не притворяюсь, помнишь?   
Джеймс помнит и молча обнимает бледное плечо, покрытое точечками веснушек и чёрточками царапин. И ставит поверх них крупный засос – лишь бы не смотреть Холмсу в глаза. 

***  
О вчерашнем разговоре Джим успешно успевает забыть – прогуливаясь по набережной Виктории, он прикидывает, что с каждым днём переезд в Штаты всё вероятнее и вероятнее, так что надо бы сегодня выяснить, где именно Майкрофт там жить планирует. И начинать выбирать им обоим дом – потому как Холмс искренне уверен, что всё сложится само собой. То есть понятно, что всё само собой и сложится – но будет ли им обоим комфортно в служебной квартире? Спартанские условия Мориарти терпеть согласен, но только от безысходности.   
– Мистер Мориарти? – обрывает его размышления незнакомец, стоящий у чугунных ворот парка.   
Джим оценивающе оглядывает мужчину, делает все необходимые выводы и усмехается:   
– Извините, Вы обознались. Моё имя Стивен Галлахер.   
Мужчина усмехается в ответ, а по спине почему-то ползёт холодок дурного предчувствия. Это Шерлок может смеяться над интуицией и руководствоваться исключительно логикой. Джим доверяет всем своим чувствам, и шестому тоже. Жалеть об этом пока ещё не приходилось.   
– Не желаете прогуляться, мистер… извините, но Стивеном ведь вас никто из близких знакомых не называет? По крайней мере, мистер Холмс зовёт вас только Джеймсом.   
Холодок усиливается, сковывая дыхание. Пока что это удаётся скрывать. Шерлок зовёт его Джимом.   
– Согласитесь, что Майкрофту Холмсу и не такое… дозволено.   
– О да… Майкрофту Холмсу дозволено многое, – они медленно идут по жёлтой листве, и впервые за последние полгода возникает острое желание взорвать здесь всё вокруг. – Увы, сам мистер Холмс не дозволяет себе смешивать свою работу и… кхм… некоторые личные отношения.   
Очень хочется спросить – насколько разумно обсуждать работу и личные отношения бывшего британского правительства среди обычных посетителей парка? Затем приходит мысль приглядеться к посетителям повнимательнее… м-да. Конфиденциальность их разговора явно гарантирована короной. При операции «Лазарь» агентов всех уровней и то меньше было.   
– Присядем, – тем временем предлагает спецагент, останавливаясь возле ближайшей скамейки. – Ходят странные слухи, будто прежний состав британского правительства – которое не на Даунинг-стрит – устраивал кое-кого больше, чем нынешний. И… скажем так, эту маленькую оплошность жаждут исправить.   
Джим морщится и медленно стягивает с пальцев кожаные перчатки. Отчего-то бросает в жар.   
– Похвальная жажда, но… до меня тоже доходили странные слухи. Будто прежний состав упомянутого Вами правительства сменился, скажем так, под некоторым давлением.   
К его выпаду агент явно подготовлен – и отвечает заученной улыбкой.  
– Думаю, страна найдёт, что предложить… своему правительству для восстановления прежней ситуации, – замечает он. – Тем более что прежнее… недоразумение сложилось из-за инцидента с весьма… своеобразными людьми. Вам же известно имя Чарльза Магнуссена?   
Мориарти прикидывает вероятность нахождения звукозаписывающей аппаратуры в этой конкретной скамейке. Да и не только в этой. Поэтому отвечает максимально обтекаемо:   
– Крупный медиамагнат, погиб прошлой зимой. Вы его имеете в виду? Уверяю, к его гибели лично я руку не прикладывал.   
– К гибели – безусловно, – кивают ему. – Но именно… кхм… обстоятельства крайне насильственной гибели Магнуссена стали первым шагом… к отставке правительства.   
Разговор нравится всё меньше. А итог разговора – всё предсказуемей. Когда на его колени опускается простая бумажная папка, Джим не удивляется. Равнодушно перебирает изумительно-чёткие фотографии, ощущая, как холод охватывает всё тело.   
– Можете оставить их себе, – тем временем предлагает спецагент. – Сами видите, сделано на цифру, копий мы можем изготовить столько, сколько потребуется. Надеюсь, убеждать, будто это коллажи, Вы не станете? Если что, все необходимые экспертизы мы уже сделали.   
– Убеждать не буду, – невольно усмехается Джим. – Я бы хотел понять, от меня вам что понадобилось? Уговорить Майкрофта принять пост или отказаться я бы всё равно не смог. На Холмсов вообще влиять нереально, если хотите знать моё мнение. Если их к чему-нибудь настойчиво подталкивать, то они чисто из вредности поступят диаметрально противоположным образом. Причём таким, какой ни Вам, ни мне и в голову бы не пришёл.   
– Есть такое, – соглашаются с Джимом. – Но на Холмса мы влиять и не станем. Наши психологи… сами, наверное, слышали, как часто их психами зовут, – непередаваемо-доверительным тоном сообщает агент. – Так вот, наши психологи с чего-то решили, будто между нынешним состоянием и возвращением Майкрофта стоите именно Вы. Верится, понятное дело, слабо – у Холмсов к сантиментам иммунитет. Но перестраховка в нашем деле лишней не бывает.   
Джим молча возвращает папку собеседнику и встаёт, не глядя на него.   
– Сколько у вас времени на обдумывание?   
За спиной усмехаются:   
– Попрощаться успеете. Но если завтра вечером Вас увидят в его квартире – утром он получит копию этой папки.   
Вот и всё, думает Джим, идя в сторону ставшего родным дома. Либо вечность, либо Рай… почему-то адские муки вечными бывают, а Рай – всего лишь на полгода. И сутки на прощание. 

***  
Чувство юмора у Судьбы иногда… восхищает. Столько раз позволять уйти от наказания, зато вот теперь – покарать за то, чего не совершал. Даже и как реагировать – не знаешь. Той зимой Магнуссена он на Холмсов не натравливал – в уголовном праве похожие ситуации именуют эксцессом исполнителя. Увы, теперь это уже не доказать, разве что Магнуссена оживить и допросить с пристрастием. Да и в том случае – допрос тоже не доказательство.   
И отомстить некому. Майкрофта он трогать не станет… теперь вот точно не станет. Шерлока – по той же причине, да и не Шерлок виноват в том, что произошло. Спецслужбам разве что… они заслуживают, но удары по ним неизбежно срикошетят в старшего Холмса.   
Бессилие – самое мерзкое ощущение в мире. Ни одна скука, как выяснилось, с ним не сравнится.   
Бесшумно выбираясь из постели, Джим честно пытается ответить самому себе на вопрос – отчего ж так хочется взвыть? Объективно говоря, не с чего ведь. Ну да, любовник из Майкрофта – изумительный. При его внимании к мелочам и жажде держать всё под контролем ничего иного ждать и не следовало. Но хороших любовников у Джима было… считать отчего-то не хочется, а желание взвыть сменяется мыслями о крупных терактах.   
Нельзя. Любой крупный взрыв – подстава действующей власти. Разве что завтра успеть что взорвать. Всё равно не дело – в первый же день Майкрофта давать на него компромат. Вычислят ведь причастность бывшего любовника, пусть и не докажут… материалы останутся навсегда.   
Как спутник жизни Майри – вообще чудовищно неудобная личность. У него есть мерзкая привычка контролировать вокруг себя всё и вся. От него невозможно скрыть ни одного замысла – даже сюрприз на день рождения устроить не удалось. Он ещё хуже Шерлока относится к личному пространству, и в какой-то момент Джим искренне позавидовал Ватсону. С его ноутбука хотя бы фотографии никто не удаляет.   
Жизнь с Майри – это вечная слежка за каждым твоим вдохом. И ладно бы только от Майкрофта – но ведь и спецслужбы если и оставят их в покое, то лет через десять, не раньше. Слишком ценный ресурс, чтоб его… и слишком много государственных тайн хранится в этой лысеющей голове.   
Красотой старший Холмс не отличается – найти кого посимпатичнее усилий не составит. Даже если о младшем его брате не думать. Слишком крупный нос, далёкий от стандартов античности, не особо выразительные скулы… тем более в сравнении с младшеньким, а ещё мимика, основательно портящая красивые губы и выразительные глаза.   
Проклятье, зачем он так давно бросил курить? А сейчас и не начнёшь – Майкрофт, судя по ворошению в спальне, уже проснулся, так что запах вмиг учует и тут же заподозрит… много чего. Хотя, в отличие от своего брата, не выскажет подозрения вслух, а просто поднимет все свои многочисленные, никуда не девшиеся связи.   
Джим задумчиво перебирает аккуратные распечатки майкрофтовых записей. Примерно через месяц после отставки Майри начал работать сразу над тремя курсами лекций: по теории переговоров, по деталям какого-то там анализа и по методам непрямого воздействия на макроэкономические процессы. На удивлённый вопрос пояснил, что нет, сам он ни в какие университеты обращаться не станет, но ничуть не сомневается, что обратятся к нему. На сегодняшний день и впрямь обратились, первым – Йель, затем Гарвард, дальнейшие письма Джим отслеживать уже не стал. На днях они с Майкрофтом вроде б как договорились, что если в течение недели не поступит приглашение из Оксфорда, то можно на год переезжать в Штаты.   
Когда-то давным-давно, во вторую их ночь, Майкрофт сказал, что даже предложение возглавить аналитический отдел после прежней должности показалось бы ему унизительным. Сейчас он собирается руководить десятком юношей… разумеется, одарённых юношей, кого ж ещё допустят к таким занятиям. Только это – ещё менее равноценная замена прежней, почти всеобъемлющей власти. А власть для Майкрофта – то же самое, что расследования для Шерлока. Самый страшный наркотик, и ломка по нему вряд ли хоть когда-либо исчезнет. Не случайно же Майри и теперь раз за разом отвечает на звонки бывших коллег, просматривает доставляемые ими документы, иногда ночами сидит, рисуя заковыристые разветвлённые схемы, в которых Джим понимает хорошо если десятую часть. Хотя дважды потом опознал в британских операциях на Ближнем Востоке ветки тех, майкрофтовых разработок.   
Что будет, когда Майри узнает, кто лишил его привычных доз, – Джим даже обдумывать не хочет. Понятно, что буйствовать Майкрофт не начнёт и мстить не станет, и, скорее всего, на лице не отразится ни тени упрёка. Но в глазах будет тот самый лёд, который не растопить уже ничем.   
Стылый лёд в глазах Майкрофта почему-то видеть абсолютно не хочется.   
И… ещё. Если уйти сейчас – будет шанс, что Майкрофт вновь… ну, найдут же ему хоть когда-нибудь замену, не могут не найти! А если пойти наперекор… тогда придётся прощаться навсегда и без каких-то шансов.   
– Что-то случилось? – руки Майкрофта властно обнимают плечи и притягивают к напряжённому телу.   
Джим откидывает голову на чужое плечо и чуть через силу улыбается:   
– В твоей квартире? Единственное, что тут может случиться, – это набег спецагентов СИС. Но такое даже ты бы не проспал.   
Он отвечает на поцелуй, отчаянно стараясь не думать, возможно ли разглядеть их сквозь неплотные полоски жалюзи? Хотя… какая уже разница, в общем-то? Недели три назад они занимались любовью на кухонном столе… если что, у коллег Майкрофта наверняка есть фотографии их обоих во всех возможных позах. Впору смеяться – у него вот кое-кто удалил даже два сиднейских снимка, где Майкрофт выходит из душевой в одном полотенце, причём вовсе не на бёдрах.   
– Я тебе надоел? – Майкрофт мягко выталкивает его из кабинета в гостиную, и Джим радуется, что шторы ещё не раздвинуты.   
– С чего ты взял? – страх вновь касается позвоночника ледяными пальцами, и тепло рук не защищает от холода.   
– Ты всю ночь… – Майри морщится, – как будто вообще не здесь. О чём я должен думать?   
А ведь это выход… хороший такой выход, простой. Рассмеяться в ответ, оттолкнуть, сказать, что есть мужики и покрасивей, и помоложе, и без тараканов под черепушкой. Майкрофт обидчив. Разбираться, с кем там Джим встречался, он попросту не станет.   
– Так заставь меня думать лишь о тебе, – выдыхает Мориарти вместо этого и первым тянется к распухшим от поцелуев губам. И сам заставляет себя выкинуть из головы все неуместные мысли. 

***  
Два часа спустя Майкрофт уходит, и Джим привычно не спрашивает – куда. Теоретически он может взломать местные сети и проследить за любовником. Теоретически любовнику даже взламывать ничего не придётся – если возникнет блажь проследить за Джимом. Теоретически они доверяют друг другу и друг за другом не следят.   
Проверять на практике это ненадёжное теоретическое равновесие – страшно.   
Было – страшно. Сейчас-то чего уж терять?   
Ноутбук Майкрофта беспечно оставлен в гостиной. Учитывая, как часто Майкрофт позволяет себе прогулки по ноуту Мориарти… наверное, ещё вчера ответный взлом выглядел бы любовной игрой.   
Сегодня это будет уже всерьёз. И – хуже всего – сегодня это станет весомым мотивом искать исчезнувшего хакера. Сильное искушение. Будь Джим романтичным – решил бы, что предпочитает поиски не хакера, а любовника. На самом деле он просто прагматик и не хочет никаких поисков.   
Особенно в свете того, что чрезмерно усердные коллеги Майкрофта могут чуточку перестараться в поисках. И чисто случайно найти свежий труп. Поиски – дело такое. Непредсказуемое.   
Сдаваться не хочется, а противостоять нет смысла. Давным-давно, во времена Большой Игры, Джим маркирует братьев Холмс как Шах и Мат. Было любопытно, сумеет ли он хотя бы одного обыграть. Результат не удивил. Вот только вчера ему поставили и то, и другое без помощи братьев.   
Телефон оживает звуком сообщения. В тексте ммс – стилизованный рисунок часов. Намёк ясен, и надо бы собрать вещи… в этом доме нет ни одного предмета, без которого Джеймс Мориарти не смог бы обойтись без проблем. Документы – фальшивые, деньги – не проблема, одежда – вообще фигня. Единственное, что есть ценного в этом доме и в этой жизни…   
Стоп. Хватит. Слишком уж начинает напоминать слезливую мелодраму. От собственной нерешительности начинает тошнить.   
Он наскоро моется, стараясь не вдыхать запах чужого парфюма, быстро одевается в самый безликий костюм, кладёт в карман документы – не оставлять же их Майкрофту на сувениры. Ну или – вероятнее – не Майкрофту. Обойдутся, как сказал Майри давным-давно, на заре их полугодичного рая.   
Вдавливая кнопку первого этажа лифта, он не выдерживает и разрешает себе ещё одну крохотную слабость. Хуже от неё уже точно никому не будет, а лично ему терять абсолютно нечего. 

Всю дорогу в такси он придумывает причины – такие, чтобы в них мог бы поверить младший Холмс. С Шерлоком, кстати, проще – он сантименты в расчёт не принимает. А логических причин у Мориарти – завались. Надоело. Есть планы, в которых Майкрофт – помеха. Просто наскучил. Закон и порядок – не для преступного гения. Ну и… так до бесконечности. Он успевает детально продумать три легенды, а выбрать нужную… да по ситуации выберет. Мало ли, вдруг у детектива-консультанта окажется особо лирическое настроение?   
К моменту, когда он открывает дверь на Бейкер-стрит – запоздало сообразив, что забыл позвонить или хотя бы постучать, – он уже в принципе готов к полноценному перекрёстному допросу. Если, конечно, допрашивать будут не оба брата сразу.   
При его появлении в гостиной Шерлок лениво поднимает сначала голову, затем бровь – вот и всё внешнее проявление эмоций. Джим рассчитывал хотя бы на возмущение.   
– Я тут к тебе… с крохотной просьбой, – кусая изнутри щеки, с лёгким усилием улыбается он. – Позаботься о братике.   
Младший Холмс задумчиво тянется к смычку, проводит по натянутой струне канифолью, раз, другой… не отрывая взгляда от своих пальцев, замечает:   
– Мне казалось, с этой задачей ты отлично справляешься сам.   
– А мне надоело.   
– О, – теперь Шерлок берёт в руки скрипку, проверяет пальцами струны, поглаживает деку. – Кто и чем тебя шантажирует?   
Вот и придумывай с этими Холмсами версии. Ни одна не понадобилась.   
Несколько секунд Мориарти ещё колеблется – можно ведь возмутиться, удивиться… съязвить в духе «ну кто ж меня вообще может шантажировать?». Только смысл? Дар братьев – проклятие для окружающих. Да и не только для окружающих, вероятно.   
– Сам знаешь… полагаю.   
– Полагаю… ладно. Майкрофта хоть в известность поставил? Впрочем, фиг бы он тебя так отпустил. А зачем ты вообще ведёшься на шантаж?   
– Не хочу, чтобы… – Мориарти останавливает сам себя, смотрит на пальцы Холмса на струнах. – Магнуссен работал на меня, Шерлок. И… многие сведения предоставлял ему я. Либо подсказывал… где источник информации можно добыть. Чарльз был… весьма талантлив в умении угрожать людям… сам понимаешь, раз он даже до вас обоих добраться смог. Дело не в разочаровании Майкрофта, не подумай… у нас с ним договор был. Он звонит мне, когда расстаётся со своей… должностью, а я вроде как этот момент не приближаю. А получилось… так, как получилось. Я могу, конечно, сказать, что Магнуссен сам заигрался, без моего ведома, но разница-то в чём? Только… прошу – ему не рассказывай. Считай капризом.   
Шерлок тяжело вздыхает и убирает скрипку в футляр.   
– Идиот ты, – фыркает он, поднимаясь. – Подожди, пальто надену. Ты б хоть подумал, что твоего эйдета вообще-то я грохнул, а не ты. И Майкрофт об этом знает абсолютно точно – собственными глазами, если ты не в курсе, наблюдал.   
– Но рычаги влияния дал я.   
– Угу. Поехали. Кстати, ты ж не сомневался, что гадюки из майкрофтова гнезда честно играть не станут, а? Уверяю тебя, вот прямо сейчас они всю информацию о тебе Майкрофту и скармливают. Не веришь?   
В такси обсуждать подобные вещи нет желания. Шерлок достаёт телефон, предупреждает брата о приезде, но всю дорогу они молчат. Джим молча ругает самого себя за наивность – глупо было считать, что… работодатели Майкрофта не перестрахуются. В конце концов, если возвращать Холмса на должность – надо же исключить даже желание разыскивать бывшего любовника. С другой стороны… какого чёрта он за Шерлоком сейчас пошёл? Ничего хорошего в публичных сценах Джим никогда не видел. Хотя да… Майри публичных сцен устраивать не станет.   
У подъезда непривычно многолюдно, и выправка некоторых… случайных прохожих распознаётся безошибочно. Но остановить их не пытаются и даже не пробуют втиснуться вслед за ними в лифт.   
– Теперь я вижу, что ты и впрямь в Майкрофта влюблён, – с лёгким удивлением сообщает Шерлок. – Честно говоря, до сих пор не верил.   
– Думаешь, в твоего брата нельзя влюбиться? А почему поверил теперь?   
– Потому что ты не хуже меня просчитываешь всех и каждого и только на Майкрофте стопоришься и ведёшь себя как недоумок. Если это и есть любовь, я рад, что никогда не влюблялся.   
У самой двери квартиры Шерлок смотрит на него… примерно как на сотрудников полиции, вздыхает и кривится.   
– Слушай, я ведь тебе уже почти открытым текстом… а, ладно. Заходи, устраивайся поудобнее и наслаждайся спектаклем. Майкрофт будет в ярости, а обычно это незабываемое зрелище. 

Майкрофт _уже_ в ярости – понимает Джим, вслед за Шерлоком входя в гостиную. Собеседник Холмса холодно окидывает взглядом их обоих – Мориарти привычно вспоминает данные из досье. Имя, должность, семейное положение… уязвимости – несовершеннолетняя любовница десятилетней давности и два провала на оперативной работе… примерно в тот же период. Что ж… хорошо, что Шерлок его сюда притащил. Будет знать, кому отомстить можно. Как говорится, мелочь, а приятно.   
– Брат, Джеймс, – улыбается Майкрофт одними губами. Глаза даже не синие – почти чёрные. Шерлок и впрямь отлично знает брата. – Мой бывший коллега Мартин Патриссон. Мартин, с Шерлоком Вы же знакомы? С Джеймсом… заочно, судя по проделанной Вами работе, тоже познакомились.   
Мориарти убеждается, что привычная маска на месте, опускается в кресло напротив Патриссона и поправляет любовника:   
– Вообще-то моё имя – Стивен Галлахер, – и вновь поворачивается к аналитику. – Много пришлось поработать?   
На лице Патриссона зеркалится его собственная маска:   
– Очень. Могу выразить восхищение.   
– Деталями поделитесь? – встревает Шерлок, появившийся из кухни с четырьмя бокалами и бутылкой чего-то янтарно-рыжего. – Я чувствую себя самым неинформированным, и мне это ощущение не нравится.   
– У тебя нет допуска к части информации, – бутылку Майкрофт отбирает. Рука, разливающая жидкость, не дрожит. – Угощайтесь, прошу Вас. Впрочем, Мартин как раз собирался перейти к событиям, в которых участвовал лично ты. Так что, я надеюсь, он проявит некоторую… уступчивость. Мартин, Вы же знаете, как мой брат умеет оберегать тайны.   
Вкус напитка не ощущается вообще. Майкрофт опускается в кресло рядом с ним, Шерлок – тоже рядом, по другую сторону. От обоих братьев разве что не искрит. Вот что, вероятно, ощущают приговорённые к электрическому стулу.   
Аналитик без особых возражений позволяет себя уговорить. Цедя сквозь зубы неведомый, но наверняка коллекционный алкоголь, Джим через силу вслушивается в почти сухо звучащий отчёт. Этот самый Патриссон использует самые обезличенные речевые обороты – будто и впрямь обсуждают действия неких субъектов по имени Джеймс Мориарти и Чарльз Магнуссен. По мнению спецслужб, это Магнуссен руководил Джимом, отдельные мелочи тоже оценены неверно, но в целом информация точна. Всерьёз и не придерёшься.   
Майкрофт слушает всё это, откинувшись в кресле и закрыв глаза – даже цвет не увидеть. Кисть руки методично движется, гоняя янтарную жидкость по стенкам бокала. Шерлок разглядывает этикетку на бутылке – как будто подоплёка его несостоявшейся командировки к чёрту на рога его не интересует. Патриссон смотрит на бывшего-будущего шефа и своего хорошего настроения не скрывает. Бокал отчаянно хочется разбить – аналитик знает Майри слишком давно и слишком хорошо… вряд ли он ошибается… да в некоторых чертах Холмсов ошибаться негде. Они не прощают предательства. Жаль, что Шерлок притащил любимый хрусталь Майкрофта.   
– Кто обрабатывал информацию? – наконец открывает глаза старший Холмс. За короткими ресницами – зеркальный лёд.   
– Группа Эдвина.   
– Вот как? Понятно. Когда был отдан приказ по новому… расследованию инцидента?   
Патриссон нервно допивает из своего бокала, а Джим окончательно теряет нить рассуждений. Кому новое расследование вообще понадобилось? Им что, старого было недостаточно?   
– Три недели назад.   
– Прискорбно. Мартин, очень не хотелось бы плохо отзываться о моём преемнике, но его аппарат не справляется со стоящими перед ним задачами. Попытайтесь вернуть Антею на должность руководителя администрации. А по поводу качества анализа… я бы посоветовал направить группу Эдвина обратно, на более знакомое им латиноамериканское направление.   
Мужчина вскидывает голову и сужает глаза. Выдыхает сквозь зубы:   
– Поясните.   
– Два ведущих отдела несколько месяцев не считают нужным провести полноценное расследование, приведшее к кадровым перестановкам такого уровня, и мистера Гладстоуна поставили в известность только три недели назад? В некомпетентность его команды лично я верить не хотел бы. Приходится подозревать в нелояльности.   
– То есть Вы знали, что Ваш любовник работал на вымогателя такого уровня? – улыбка Патриссона как-то похожа на оскал. – Любопытные у Вас представления о лояльности.   
– Насколько _я_ способен анализировать данные, – возвращает улыбку Майкрофт, – это мистер Магнуссен работал на Джеймса. И да, я согласился на отставку именно потому, что сомнений в своей лояльности категорически не желаю. Что ж, если мои рекомендации по кадровым перестановкам не понадобятся Вам – буду только рад. Благодарю, что навестили и поделились новостями.   
Шерлок берёт на себя задачу вежливого выпроваживания гостя, но когда хлопает входная дверь, обратно не возвращается. Подождав и покосившись на застывшего в кресле Майкрофта, Джим идёт запирать замок. Идти назад, в гостиную… почти страшно. Предугадывать реакции Майри Джим не может, в этом Шерлок прав.   
Стоп. Шерлок же сказал – «я почти открытым текстом…».   
– Давно ты знал… про Магнуссена? – спрашивает он, заходя в комнату.   
Майкрофт смотрит на него исподлобья – удивление, насмешка, укоризна. Фирменная смесь экс-правительства.   
– Странный вопрос. Со дня твоего… последнего телевыступления, разумеется. Подозревал ещё раньше, но тогда у меня не было стопроцентной уверенности, что ты выжил.   
В знакомых едва не до каждой ресницы глазах – глубокая синева, и это позволяет решиться:   
– Почему ты никогда не говорил мне?   
Майкрофт вновь вскидывает бровь, словно недоумевая – зачем вообще такое спрашивать. Потом ловит за ладонь, тянет к креслу, помогает устроиться поудобнее и касается пальцами лица.   
– У меня нет привычки обсуждать очевидные вещи, Джеймс, – наконец сообщает он, глядя на свои пальцы, лежащие поверх чужих губ. – Но, на всякий случай… если меня – вдруг – уговорят вернуться назад, ты узнаешь об этом последним. И не раньше, чем я аннулирую все твои загранпаспорта.


End file.
